The Bet
by TeamCenation101
Summary: Before John Cena & The Rock's match at Wrestlemania they decide to make a little bet. And since Cena won he can get Rock to do whatever he want. Contains Slash/Smut


**Hey everyone this is my first FanFiction, I decided to write this cause i've read soe great stories on here and thought that i should contribute. So Enjoy :) **

John Cena has just beat Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson for the WWE Championship on the grandest stage of them all: Wrestlemania.

When he got inside his locker room he put his prestigious WWE Championship down on one of the tables and just smiled looking at the title thinking to himself that he has finally defeated The Rock and captured the title.

Cena was then snapped back to reality as he heard his phone ring. It was a text from The Rock. _I'd meet you in your locker room in about 10 minutes._

Cena then smiled and started getting hard thinking about what was going to go down between him and The Rock. So Cena quickly sent a text to his girlfriend Nikki Bella. '_Hey Nikki, sorry your match got cancelled and that I can't be with you but I have to fly out early for media appearances.'_

John then checked some apps on his phone while he waited for The Rock. He also got a text from Nikki. '_Okay well I'll see you tomorrow night at RAW. I'll just stay with Brie and Bryan tonight.'_ John felt a bit bad for lying to his girlfriend, but he knew she wouldn't care that much just for not being there with him for one night.

Dwayne was then outside the locker room and knocked on the door, he couldn't believe he actually made that bet with John.

The bet was that whoever lost the match tonight would have to do whatever the winner wants him to do.

John opened the door and flashed his signature smile as he saw Dwayne at the door. Both men were still covered in sweat from the match they just had and they were both still in their ring gear.

"Well come on in." John said standing to side so Dwayne could get through the door.

"Okay, Mr Cena what do you want me to do first?" Dwayne asked not being pleased at the thought of bottoming to John Cena.

"Well you can start by taking off my shorts." Cena said with a big smile on his face. So Dwayne got to his knees in front of John and started to unbuckle his belt, then after he took it off he slid the shorts down to reveal John wearing red boxer briefs and you could see the outline of his cock.

"What now?" Dwayne asked.

"Well you can start off by rubbing my cock through my briefs." John replied as Dwayne got to work moving his big hand across John's cock through the briefs, he started rubbing it at a fast pace so in a matter of seconds Cena was hard and his cock looked pretty big through the underwear. John then slid his underwear down to reveal a big thick uncut cock.

Looking at his cock made Dwayne a bit scared, "Cena just out of curiosity how big is your cock?"

Cena smirked and then answered, "About 11 inches."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna take that up my ass or be able to fit that thing into my mouth." Dwayne stated.

"Well you have to, a bet is a bet. Just think about if you bet me tonight then I would be in your position right now. But I won so get to sucking my dick."

Dwayne then slowly took the head into his mouth slowly sucking on it, then flicking his tongue around it. "That feels so good." Cena said as he was feeling pleasure from Dwayne's mouth.

Dwayne then got to work on taking the entire length into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the cock and went as far as he could but started to gag as he got half into his mouth. "Fuck you cock is so fucking huge, that's as far as I can go."

Cena then sighed. "I know you can do better than that, you're THE ROCK."

Rock then got to work on Cena's cock but this time when he got halfway Cena put his hands on the back of Rock's head and pushed him deeper down his cock. "Fuck Yeah, suck that dick." Cena moaned as Rock's nose hit the base of his shaved crotch.

When Cena let his hands off Rock's head, he finally came up for air and Cena's cock was covered in saliva. At this point Rock was no longer upset by the fact that he had to suck the dick, so this time he went back to sucking the cock, this time he went all the way to the base without John forcing him.

John then started to throat fuck him, which caused Dwayne to gag more. John's huge balls also kept on slapping Dwayne's chin and saliva started to come out of his mouth which caused it to drip down to his clothed cock.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" Dwayne lustfully gagged around John's thick shaft.

After sucking John's cock for a while it started to throb and Dwayne felt this so he sucked harder on the very thick shaft in front of him, using his tongue on the bottom of the dick as he went all the way to the base.

John then quickly pulled his dick out of Dwayne's mouth as he was just about to cum. "Damn you're really talented at this Rock." John said as he was now sweatier than before, "Now get up and take off your ring gear."

John then took a seat on the leather couch in his locker room as The Rock stood up and slid down his wrestling trunks and kicked them to the side as he unveiled a thick 12 inch cock with a big fat purple mushroom head to top it all off which glistened with pre cum.

"Nice cock you got there Rock." John said as he reached his hand forward and stroked the Rock's thick shaft.

"Mmmm." Rock moaned as he felt Cena's big hand go up and down his dick.

John then got up from the couch and ordered Rock to go on all fours on the couch. When Rock did that Cena put his hands on The Rock's ass and then started to lick around his hole. "Oh yeah stick your tongue in their John… Fuck me with your tongue." Rock moaned out as he Cena's tongue was providing an immense amount of pleasure.

Cena then darted his tongue into Dwayne's tight hole shoving it as deep as he can. He started to love the taste of Dwayne's ass as droplets of sweat ran down the crack and onto John's tongue, adding to the taste of the ass.

After Dwayne's ass was sufficiently wet John removed his tongue from the hole and slapped the ass cheek with is big hand making Dwayne wince in pain.

John went over to his bag and took out a condom, he put it on and then spat on it to lube it up a bit since he didn't have any lube with him.

Cena then pushed his very thick 11 inch cock in Rock's ass but only a quarter of it so far. "FUCK, TAKE IT OUT." Rock complained as he was feeling an immense amount of pain from the cock intruding his ass.

"No way Rocky you lost the bet." Cena said as he then shoved half of his cock in Dwayne's hole. "Fuck your hole is so tight." Cena said as he withdrew all of his cock from the ass but then pushed all 11 inches inside the ass at once.

"Fuck you Cena." Rock said as the cock was buried deep in his ass.

Cena then started to fuck Rocks ass slowly, to let him adjust to having a huge dick in his ass.

"Oooooh fuck yeah." Rock moaned as the dick went in and out of his hole.

John then gripped onto Dwayne's hips as he thrust his cock in and out of the hole even faster. Making Dwayne moan as he felt the cock slide in and out at a rapid pace.

Cena then reached his hand around to Dwayne's cock which was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum on the leather sofa, he then stroked the cock slowly and used the pre-cum as lube.

As John rapidly pounded into Dwayne's hole he felt his load building and his cock wildly throb so he quickly pulled out.

"About to cum John?" Dwayne asked.

"Nah just wanted to try something different." John lied.

"Yeah sure, we know The Rock's ass is too good." Rock said with his signature smile.

"Turn around." John ordered, so Dwayne turned around so that he was now lying with his back on the couch and John saw Rock's cock standing to full attention with the big mushroom head smeared with pre-cum.

John licked his lips at the sight as he got down on his knees and sucked on the rock hard dick, licking up all the pre-cum and swallowing it. "Ahhh… mmmm…" Rock groaned as he was feeling every inch of his cock get sucked by John Cena.

John was talented at giving blowjobs as he has given them to the likes of Randy Orton and Triple H in the past so he knew how to please The Rock and make him feel good.

Cena then went down all the way to the base of the cock as his nose pressed against Rock's neatly trimmed jet black pubic hairs, smelling the Rock's manly smell turning John on even more as he rapidly sucked on the cock, bobbing his head up and down each time deep throating the cock in front of him each time he went down.

"Ohhh fuck yeah keep going… I'm going to cum." Rock stated as Cena removed himself from Rock's cock and held to the cock at the base firmly as shot after shot of hot white thick cum burst from the piss slit of Rock's cock and landed on Cena's face (his cheeks, nose, chin and he caught some in his mouth), 8 shots in total burst from Rock's cock as the cum Cena collected in his mouth he swallowed and he licked around his face to collect more of the cum. "So how does my cum taste?" An exhausted Dwayne asked.  
>"Delicious!" John said.<p>

John then got Dwayne to stand up so he could sit on the leather sofa and he wiped the remaining cum off his face and used it to lube up his condom covered cock and used the rest to lube up Dwayne's ass as he stuck two cum covered fingers up the still tight ass.

"Ohhhhhhh Fuck!" Dwayne yelled as he felt his own warm cum in his ass.

"Ready to ride my cock?" John asked with a devious smirk as he pulled his fingers out of the tight hole.

Rock turned his body to face Cena and hoped up putting his feet on John's positioning himself just above the rock hard 11 inch cock as he pushed himself down onto the cock feeling it fill him up.

"Ooohhhh fuck you Cena… and your big cock." Dwayne said as Cena's huge cock was causing him to feel pain.

"Well actually… Rock I'm the one fucking you." Cena grunted as he continued to pound his cock into Dwayne's tight ass.

As Cena continued to pound his lengthy cock into Dwayne's ass, they both looked each other in the eyes as Cena was so horny and without thinking he moved his head up and gave Rock a passionate kiss, which Rock accepted as both their tongues connected and moved around together.

As they kissed John felt his load building in his balls and he knew he couldn't hold back any more.

"Awww fuck man I'm gonna cum!" Cena shouted as he cummed 10 shots of thick cum into the condom.

"Ohh shit… that was amazing." Cena said as he was covered in sweat and exhausted.

Rock then got off of Cena's cock, "So I guess this is it." He asked.

"Yeah you can go and thank's for going through with tonight." Cena said as he extened his hand to The Rock.

"Well a bet's a bet man." Dwayne said as he shook Cena's hand, "And congratulations on winning the WWE Championship."

Rock then pulled his wrestling trunks up and as he walked out the door he flashed his signature smile before leaving the room and closing the door.

John then took the cum filled condom off and before he threw it in the bin he scooped some cum out of it and ate it, he then threw it in the bin and took a shower.

When he came out of the shower he dried himself off, dressed in his street clothes, packed his things away in his bag and left the locker room with his WWE Championship on his shoulder.

**This is my first attempt at writing slash, please leave review to let me know how i went and if you like it or what i could improve on. And if you would like to see me write another story with any pairings just leave me a review. **


End file.
